User blog:LEONIDAS 666/The Unforgive Arch Angels
I have decided to share part of my book The Unforgiven Arch Angels that is set around sergeant major Leonidas (the god killer) Chapter I: Awakened Memories Everyone is born my birth was bathed in fire, loss and pain. My family’s ship was attacked by slavers above an unknown world. The ship crashed into an arid wasteland devoid of life. My saviours told me they found me in my mother’s cold dead arms. They trained me to become the greatest warrior the universe had ever seen. But they filled my heart with hatred with the concealed truth my mother was not dead when they found me she had placed me in the ships emergency stasis tube and when they broke into the wreckage my mother was shot where she stood. It took them three months to open the stasis tube. By the time I was ten I had killed twenty handlers during unarmed combat training and imploded the lungs of my training partner…… Johny he never was much good with his fists always preferred to use a hammer and shield but his career ended with one fell blow from my left fist. They rewarded me for more kills in ten years than anyone else. I was fifteen when they unleashed me in the coliseum. I was put up against a Gargantuan squiggoth…… It had no chance. My masters did not know about my psychic powers. I had been able to wrap my fist with energy since I was twelve. I climbed the beast’s leg and engulfed my fist in pure psychic power and slammed my fist on its head and liquidised the skull. The slave masters allowed me to create my own weapons and armour after my victory I made an axe from the Gargantuan Squiggoth’s teeth and battle armour from his hide. Many months past many battles won many men I once called brother slain before a giant of a man approached me after a battle he was nine foot tall he wore black power armour with a red winged sword insignia on his shoulder. He was a Space Marine from the Dark Angels legion of the Adeptus Astartes. He was recruiting the gladiators to become Space Marines. The slave masters would not let him recruit me because I was so valuable to the arena the fools not letting me go was the birth of their downfall. We made plans to leave with all the gladiators not just the ones who were allowed to be recruited. Brother Saizer gave me his plasma pistol and armed the saboteurs with demo-charges. Before the escape began the saboteurs placed their explosives in the motor pool, guard quarters, beast pit doors and the old nuclear reactor. The first objective was to discreetly remove the guards from the armoury and take their weapons for our own. The second objective release the beasts. The third objective escape through the front gate. The final objective meet the Space Marines on the other side of the jungle. The escape began when an explosion echoed through the building as the beast pit door was demolished and the beasts released. After they ate several slaves they turned on the guards and feasted upon their living corpses. It was an understatement to say the guards were better armed but we outnumbered them two to one. There is a saying never raise more demons than you can put down and they raised far too many. They trained us to well we slew them in their hundreds but their overwhelming firepower left us at a disadvantage we left that coliseum with but fifty men still alive. The jungle was a larger threat than anticipated. The beasts were easy to kill but the plants were farther along the evolutionary chain than expected… Venus Flesh Traps. Regenerating monsters that only fire could truly kill. They killed all but six of us. I was wounded when a thorn the size of an elephants tusk got forced through my left shin shattering the bone and the spores left Rider poisoned… he died in the docking procedures. When we arrived at the final objective the ship was nowhere to be seen and a Gargantuan Squigoth was charging right for us. Our salvation came with thunderous engines and twin Heavy Bolter fire from the skies above as the ship arrived. Brother Saizer was stood on the boarding ramp. Saizer: “MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MORE ARE COMING!” As we ascended above the tree line a herd of six more Gargantuan Squigoths was charging in our direction. Leonidas: “This world is dammed and should be whipped from existence and I shall cleanse the universe from its filth.” I pressed the detonator for the final explosive charge after we left the atmosphere… the one we placed on the reactor. A miniature sun erupted on the planet’s surface wiping it clean. Please let me know what you think so i can improve it. Category:Blog posts